Remember
by Lovely Complex Girl
Summary: His death was the beginning of my downfall. Insane? you don't know the word. Rimahiko Rated T


**It began with Hello**

**And ended with Goodbye.**

* * *

I, Mashiro Rima, never thought I could understand why Amu loved Ikuto, or why Yaya loved Kairi, or even why Utau loved Kukai. Love to me was like a one night stand. It was great at the beginning, but then the fireworks would die at the end and you're left with nothing but regret. Or pure nothingness, that happened too. Love was fleeting; it was not meant to last. Of course, it never crossed my 'lovestruck' friends' minds whenever they saw THEM. Those perverted, gross, disgustingly beautiful men we all know and sure as hell love. Ikuto, that disgustingly gorgeous blue haired boy who would always have his signature _'I'm a badass. Come hither and glomp the hell out of me even though I hate people'_ smirk on his face. Kairi, the brainiac with hot skills and even hotter looks who could charm a girl in the study of love, or math. Kukai, the athlete, with dazzling, jaw dropping features all around, and a cute flirty smirk that says _'I like a challenge; let's play ball'_ plastered on his face. Hell, even Tadase, the cute and cuddly kiddy king with his sweet charm and princeliness made the girls squeal and faint.

And then there was Nagihiko, that fuckface who had to be too damn good looking for his own good, maybe even the good of the fangirls, since his looks really could kill. He, unlike the others, should come with a warning label: Will steal your heart with all but a smile. Everything about him was so perfect, you would swear he wasn't real. Perfect hair, a dark violet, that fell over his back like a waterfall of lilacs. It should be girly, and yet, it was anything but that. Dont forget those light chocolate eyes that could make a girl's heart melt.

HE disgusted me. HE revolted me. HE made me want to vomit my insides all over the room and smash my brains through my nose.

And yet, whenever I laid eyes on Nagihiko, my personal purple haired devil, I had the weirdest feeling that he was my one and only. Maybe he was my Prince Charming coming to slip the glass slipper on my foot and claim me as his true princess. Maybe he was my Aladdin, here to show me a new world seen through the eyes of, dare I even think the word, Love. Call it cheesy, but I knew I had been struck by Ero's arrows, that little bastard. And I was going to make his life as miserable a Hell as I went through whenever I looked at him.

My amber eyes narrowed as he ambled up to me with that heartwretching smile plastered on his face. God, I think my heart was about to leap out my throat and make a dash to the door. Or, better yet, fall out my butt and beat that stupid fast beat.

Stupid Nagihiko.

You had no right to make me fall in love with you.

"Rima chan," he squealed in that beautiful voice of his. "Why are you glaring at me now?"

I huffed and turned away from him so he could not see the blush on my face.

"God must really hate you or something since he made you that ugly," I lied as Nagihiko pouted at me, crossing his arms for dramatic effect. "And he must really hate me so he's making me have to see your ugly face every day."

He smiled. By God, he fucking SMILED. Don't smile at me; I'm sure to fall all over in love with you.

"I'll never understand your hate for me, Rima," he uttered in that angelic voice of his. I tried not to scream out what I wanted to say.

'I HATE YOU FOR MAKING ME LOVE YOU, YOU TWIT,' I wanted to scream in his beautiful face while grabbing at his uniform and kissing the life out of him. Thank God that I had better control over my actions than that.

"I hate you because I do," I growled as I stomped off in the other direction, never once glancing back to see the look that was on his face.

If I had known Nagihiko's fate, nothing would have stopped me from looking back.

* * *

**Hugging your tombstone,**

**I won't let them see me cry.**

**Separation is hard; so is Letting Go.**

**The tears in my eyes are the secrets they'll never**

**Know.**

**

* * *

**

The name kept popping out at me, reminding me of what was missing in my life.

Nagihiko.

His name, etched into the cold marble, was another reminder of what was missing in my life.

His smiles. His laughter. Those damn amber brown orbs. His voice. His hugs.

His humor.

Hell, I missed when he would annoy me, pinching my skin, tickling my neck, breathing on my face.

I missed it all.

An unfamiliar wetness on my face broke me out of my daydream and I lifted my finger to touch my eye.

A tear.

I brought it close to my face and sobbed.

No more tears came out after I had littered the ground with those tears. I had wasted all my tears on him.

I flung the tear on my finger to the side and shook my head ferociously.

That would be the last time I ever cried.

_'Nagihiko.'_

**Stop, I'll see you again in December.**

**The warmth of your smile is something I'll always Remember.**

* * *

It was November. Everything of beauty was dying.

I smiled bitterly at that.

Just like my beautiful Nagi had faded, the beauty of Nature to withered and died.

Nothing ever remained the same forever.

I ran through the graveyard and drapped myself over his tombstone. A feeling of ease washed over me immediately and I smiled.

Just being around him made me feel warm inside.

The faint sound of footsteps behind me startled me and I jumped.

"It's just me," Amu said as she sat down beside me on the ground and absently twirled her hair.

I envied her.

She still had her Ikuto, her heart, while I was without anything.

Stupid, naive Amu.

I hated you.

"What do you want," I growled as I stroked the edge of the tombstone fondly.

"I want my best friend back."

"She's buried 10 feet under with the love of her life," I shot back immediately as I inched away from Amu.

"She's as dead as Nagihiko."

* * *

I screamed as a car ran straight into Nagihiko and set him flying across the concrete road. Blood spattered all over me as I watched Nagihiko's neck crack in an unfamiliar, abnormal way.

"Nagi! Nagi," I sobbed as I ran toward his broken body and clasped his cold hand in mine.

"Nagi, don't die!"

I watched helplessly as the light in hs eyes faded slowly.

"Rima... I-love... you..." Nagihiko, using his last breath, told me that he loved me.

"I love you too," I cried desperately as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Please... don't leave me."

He smiled.

"I'll never leave you, even in death. Death does not mean that we part, Rima. I'll always be... here."

I felt his heart stop beating and screamed.

"NAGI!"

* * *

Sitting in a padded room, I began doodling on my arm. With a knife.

It was a heart, a heart with his name on it.

The nurse walked in at the wrong time.

"What are you doing," she shrieked as I dug the blade deeper into my flesh.

I smiled.

"I'm keeping his memory alive, in my arm."

I was lost without him.

The nurse darted forward and snatche dthe blade out of my hands. I screamed in rage.

"Give it back," I hissed as I charged at her and wrapped my hands around the blade.

"Nagi gave it to me!"

The nurse froze and her grip on the knife went slack.

I tugged it out of her hands and darted to the corner, glaring at her with hate.

"Nagi gave it to me, and told me to hold it for him til he gets back. He'll be back. He'll be back."

I was lost.

* * *

**Me: That's one fucked up story.**

**Rima: I am not EMO!**

**Nagi: Aw, you cut yourself for me. How sweet. *hug***

**Rima: Psh, you ish, crossdresser.**

**Itachi: Review? Please? **


End file.
